


Yippy Holidays

by Hectatess



Series: 2019 Advent Calendar [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Curse Breaking, Dogs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/pseuds/Hectatess
Summary: Christmas Eve and the Bunker is warm and cozy.The roaring fire making everyone feeling rosy.Gifts are given and the evening full of bliss,But this is SPN, so something goes amiss!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: 2019 Advent Calendar [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557082
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: SPN Advent Calendar 2019





	Yippy Holidays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/gifts).



> My apologies for the bad prose.  
> I’m not a poet like our dear Misha.

**December 24th**

Cas was fully content. The night was perfect. They were all gathered together, wearing the onesies Gabriel had bought them. They were sitting around a roaring fire, which was built with the Yule log. Dean had allowed him to light it up, starting Christmas. And with the warm fire, their onesies and mugs of Dutch style hot chocolate, all they needed to do, was unwrap their presents. 

Gabriel was barely holding it together, grinning and sipping his drink, with no less than seven marshmallows floating in it, covered in whipped cream and sprinkles. “Sammykins, you pick a present, not with your name, and then the person you picked gets to go next…” Gabriel orchestrated. Cas just smiled as Sam blushed and grabbed the nearest parcel. “Oh.. Rowena!” He handed the present over to the surprised witch. “Och… It’s heavy,” she said and carefully unwrapped it. “A wee mortar and pestle! How adorable.” She examined it carefully and then smiled warmly at Dean. “Thank you, my dear. It is lovely. And it’s crystal too. This will do nicely to mush my elderberries.” 

After a night of fun and honest gratitude and teasing winks, there were only two presents left. Gabriel, who had been moved by Cas’ gift of a keychain in the shape of an old fashioned horn, picked the largest of the two and handed it to Dean with a flourish. “Last call for Dean-o!” Dean blushed and took it. “Hey,” he smiled, pointing at the little sticker that held the bow. “I know that shop. ‘A bit of everything’... Was that blonde guy helping you?” Cas felt a little jealous, but glanced at the blue white sticker, which was emblazoned with a snake and a feather. He knew that symbolisation from somewhere. But Rowena had tilted her head at Dean’s question and spoke up. “No. I got a sweet, if somewhat mischievous man with dark hair.” 

Dean looked surprised but not very much bothered. “Ah. That must’ve been the illusive Mr. C. Mischievous you say? Not… scary?” Rowena smiled at that. “Dear boy… I’m a 300 year old witch. I don’t scare that easily. But he dinnae give off very bad vibes or anything. Although he wouldnae take off his sunglasses inside.” Sam shrugged. “Maybe he is sensitive to the light. It happens. Go on Dean, unwrap it,” he urged. Dean nodded and tore the glossy, black paper. It revealed a small, framed painting. It was about the size of a tablet, and depicted two Yorkshire terriers, wearing little plaid jackets. “Awww,” Dean grinned. “Look Sammy, it’s us.” Sam took the frame to take the thing and look for himself, but it suddenly seemed glued to both his and Dean’s fingers. “OW! Sam, let go!” Sam pulled to no avail. “I can’t. You try,” he snipped back. Before anyone watching could really grasp what was going on, there was an inrush of air, and the painting clattered to the floor. Two Yorkshire terriers, in red and green plaid, blinked up at the angels and the witch. Cas glared at her. “It was cursed? Really, Rowena…” Rowena looked as shocked as Cas felt. “I dinnae ken! I promise. At first glance, even a magical one, it looked fine.” 

The Yorkie in the green plaid whined. The one in the red rolled its eyes. Cas gingerly picked up the one in green. “Dean? Is that you?” The little furball tried to lick his nose. Behind them, Gabriel cooed to the other dog. “Awwww… my wittle Sammykins… you look adorable, yes you do. Look. He even has a little headband with antlers!” Cas threw him a glare. “Gabriel! Our boyfriends got cursed! It isn’t cute!” Gabriel rolled his eyes and raised his hand, poised to snap his fingers. “You’re a drama queen, Cassie. You’re forgetting I’m an archangel. Here.” He snapped his fingers. 

Sam yipped and Dean growled, but nothing else happened. Cas tilted his head sarcastically. “Was something supposed to happen, Gabriel? Because beside Sam and Dean getting upset, nothing did.” Gabriel frowned and brought Sam nose-to-nose with himself. The golden eyes lit up briefly. “Aw crap. Ancient Celtic magic? They had counter curse protection. Ro?” Rowena smiled and carefully picked up the painting with the fire tongs. “I’m on it, angels. Dinnae fash yersel’s.”

After running around the library and barking madly, Dean had calmed down. Mainly because Cas had bodily picked him up and put him on his lap. Now he was curled there, his eyes fixed on Cas’ face. “It’s all going to be ok, love. Rowena is on it. I am sure she can find a solution,” Cas soothed, and scratched his head. Dean whined and turned to where Gabriel was giving Sam a belly scratch. Sam was on his back, his tongue lolling out and he wore a doggy grin. Dean whuffed. Sam lifted his head a little and huffed and yipped back. Dean snorted and shook his head. 

“I got it, lads! And the good thing is: we can keep the painting in one piece. Bring the wee cuties here. Since their clothes were transformed into those cute tartan doggy coats, I’m positive they’ll come back fully clothed.” Cas picked Dean up from his lap and kissed his cute head. “Come on, love. We’ll get you back.” To his right, Gabriel tucked Sam under his arm and scratched his ears. “C’mon, Sammoose. Time to get back to your gigantic self.” Cas wasn’t surprised that, even as a dog, Sam could bitchface. Rowena eyed both dogs. “I want you two on yer best behaviour. T’is simple magic, but tricky.” She took the painting and placed it between the dogs. Dean growled at it, but a warning finger and a stern “Eh!” from Rowena silenced him. “I know it smells dangerous, dear,” she agreed. “But after we’re done here, it’s just a harmless decoration piece. Witch’s honour. Now, you two have to touch it.” 

Sam instantly put a paw on it, but Dean seemed reluctant. “Come on, dearie. Only way to get back to yer gorgeous self, and yer angel,” Rowena cajoled. Dean threw Cas an adoring look and, keeping his eyes on him, like he was the sole reason for doing anything, he put a paw firmly on the painting. Rowena chanted some ancient Celtic, which Cas’ mind translated to ‘a tiff no more, the bond is strong. Admission puts us back where we belong.’ The painting glowed that eerie purple that betrayed witch magic going on, and Rowena’s eyes mirrored it. “Go on boys, admit that ye’re not fighting.” Sam whuffed and Dean answered. They both started to glow purple as well, and with the sound of air, escaping a balloon, Sam and Dean were back to normal. In their onesies and looking dead on their feet. “Holy shit,” Dean breathed. “I’m exhausted! Being a dog is tiring.” Sam stretched and yawned. “Yeah… No kidding. I’m heading to bed.” Dean nodded. “Me too, Sam. I’m sorry guys…” Both angels and Rowena assured them it was ok. Cas followed Dean to his room.

“Dean,” Cas asked, once they were safely snuggled in bed. “What did you say to Sam, while you were on my lap?” Dean smirked. “That he was enjoying that rub a bit too obviously. He replied that he now knew why that Yorkie in the pound, when we were on that case with a shaman wannabee, was so eager to get them.” They both chuckled. Then Dean sobered. “Shit.. I’m too tired, Honeybee, but your present is still under that tree.” Cas kissed him on the nose. “It will be there tomorrow, my love, don’t worry.” They exchanged a few soft kisses and then Dean fell asleep, his angel watching with a smile.


End file.
